chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow/@comment-7180588-20170305220011
Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *SaveLabRats has joined the ANT Farm. *3:12 Chase McFly Hey *Well, here's the party *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the ANT Farm. *3:13 Chase McFly Can you invite other users on this wiki to come to it? *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *3:14 Chase McFly Hi Duggie *3:15 Duggie Davenport Hey. *3:15 Chase McFly Want to do the RP? *3:16 Duggie Davenport Yah *3:16 Chase McFly Kaz: Charlie, Toby *You must join the two teams to solve they mystery of Juliet's disappearance *3:17 Duggie Davenport Charlie: you got it Kaz. *SaveLabRats has joined the ANT Farm. *3:17 Chase McFly Toby: You kids understand? *(Hi save) *3:17 Duggie Davenport Toby you join Team Kickin-Waka. While I join the other team. *3:18 Chase McFly (want to join in) *3:18 SaveLabRats hey *3:18 Chase McFly Toby; got it *Toby: Okay team this is where Juliet was found dead *3:18 SaveLabRats yrah *3:18 Chase McFly See the bloody stake? *3:18 SaveLabRats ill join in *3:19 Duggie Davenport Evelyn: yeah we see it. *3:19 Chase McFly Toby: It seems to read... *"Property Of lexi Figgenbottom" *3:20 SaveLabRats (whats going on?) *3:20 Chase McFly (Duggie can ypu explain/0 *3:20 Duggie Davenport Berry: Aww, man!!!! Not my wife in the future again!!! *3:21 Chase McFly Jordan: I think it's lexi 2 *3:21 Duggie Davenport me, too babe. *3:21 SaveLabRats ? *3:22 Chase McFly Alright, so basically *Chase and Maya lost their jobs and now work at Camp Kikiwaka *3:23 SaveLabRats whos maya *3:23 Chase McFly And Juliet's gone missing... *3:23 Duggie Davenport You mean Chase, and Tins *3:23 SaveLabRats whos juliet *3:23 Chase McFly Oh, yeah, whoops *3:23 Duggie Davenport Tina. *3:24 Chase McFly And now Gabe is a fuitive *PJ is broke *Teddy is divorced' *They all live with Kaz and their children *Bob and Amy just got arrested for killing Juliet, so now the teams must crack the case *Juliet, Justin's wife *Maya, Riley's BFF *Back to the roleplay *3:26 SaveLabRats im not so familiar w them *the laast 4 guys *3:27 Chase McFly Toby: There's only one thing to do *Follow this ominous trail of blood *(Save, PM) *3:28 SaveLabRats (i dont c it) *3:28 Chase McFly Check again *3:29 SaveLabRats k *3:29 Chase McFly Toby: This trail of blood leads along way... *(They follow it and arrive at Victor's hotel) *Zoltan: Locks o Juliet's hair, look! *Meanwhile... *3:32 Duggie Davenport Did Juliet get taken. *3:32 Chase McFly Violet: Xanderm you're ana wesome brother. *Don't know *3:33 Duggie Davenport Xander: thanks. *3:35 Chase McFly Violet: we should totally get our Daddy Douglas and have a family bonding experience! *3:35 Duggie Davenport Yeah!! *3:36 Chase McFly Violet: Hey Dad, c'mere *3:36 Duggie Davenport Douglas: did I hear some one wanting some daddy kids time. *3:36 Chase McFly Violet; Yep, that was Xan and I *3:37 Duggie Davenport Great. Where do you kids want to go. *3:37 Chase McFly Violet: We could go fishing or we could take karate classes at Jack's dojo *3:38 Duggie Davenport Whatever you want to do. Why not do both. *3:38 Chase McFly Violet: Sounds fun. *karate first1 *First! *3:39 Duggie Davenport Great. Just try and keep your bionic super strength under control. *And I will try and keep mine under control. *3:39 Chase McFly Violet\Xander: Yes, sir. *(They arrive the dojo) *Jack: Hello Douglas, Violet, xander *3:40 Duggie Davenport Hey, Jack. *3:40 Chase McFly Ready to have some fun? *3:40 Duggie Davenport Yeah. *3:41 Chase McFly Slice the styrofoam wall *3:41 Duggie Davenport Alright. *Slices the styrofoam wall *3:41 Chase McFly Whoever slices it far enough wins a yellow belt *Xander slices it harder, but Violet slices the hardest *3:42 SaveLabRats (sry im rly not following ) *3:42 Chase McFly (It's okay) *Violet: Thanks for the yellow belt, Jack *3:42 Duggie Davenport douglas: does a spin move on it. *3:43 Chase McFly (Time for a new episode, ok?) *3:43 Duggie Davenport Ok *3:43 Chase McFly Juliet: Help me, help me! *3:44 SaveLabRats k *3:44 Chase McFly Gabe: I hear Juliet! *She's here! *3:45 Duggie Davenport Charlie: let's go team. *3:45 Chase McFly Juliet: Hello guys *Juliet has a gaping hole where her heart should be *3:46 Duggie Davenport Hey, Juliet. What is going on. *3:46 Chase McFly Oh, nothing much... *There's a higher force coming *3:46 SaveLabRats (can i plz go sry) *3:46 Duggie Davenport who was holding you captive. *3:46 Chase McFly My partner in crime *Lexi *Lexi was holding me captive *(What do you mean go?) *Lexi 2: Must destroy Team Kickin'-Waka *3:48 Duggie Davenport Toby: team let's get em *3:49 Chase McFly Lexi 2: Oh, you're not going anywhere *3:49 Duggie Davenport i know we are going to destroy you first. *3:49 Chase McFly (Lxi 2 geoleaps away) *The phone rings *Josh: Maya isn't moving! *3:50 SaveLabRats (i think ill go sry have fun) *3:50 Chase McFly She's in a coma! *(Bye) *Chyna? *What rae you doing? *3:51 Duggie Davenport We are on our way over. *3:51 Chase McFly Chyna, that's my phone..no *Chyna: Josh has been cut off *No need coming. we're movung to Denver *3:52 Duggie Davenport Is Josh, going with you. *3:52 Chase McFly Zoltan, Robbie, Marie, and Clarie *Are geoleaped away *3:53 Duggie Davenport I don't think Maya can leave in her current state. *3:53 Chase McFly Zack: Chyna is not responding to such hideous calls now *3:54 Duggie Davenport What now, Zack?! *3:54 Chase McFly My Maya and I will remain in Boston forever!]\ *(Paris is geoleaped away) *Now it is Bree's turn *3:54 Duggie Davenport Why are there so many problems with the team happening. *3:54 Chase McFly Bree: Natalie, John, Kaz and I are divorcing *Lexi 2: It's all part of my scheme to take over the world! *Mwa ha ha! *3:55 Duggie Davenport Natalie and John: What!!!! *who gets custody of us?! *3:55 Chase McFly (Natalie and John are geoleaped away) *Toby Team, your parents are all under my control *And I killed Juliet too *Her last words were "Let Teddy date Justoin!' *3:56 Duggie Davenport Charlie: now it is up to my team to solve this problem. *3:56 Chase McFly How pathetic *Justin *3:57 Duggie Davenport Even if my team was what you thought was Toby's team. My team was second gen. *3:57 Chase McFly (Lexi 2: Now, Cyd, Shelby, and Barry are in 1522 *3:57 Duggie Davenport Toby's team is Kickin'-Waka *Superbionic 2009 has joined the ANT Farm. *3:57 Chase McFly (Their kids geoleap away) *Hey *3:58 Superbionic 2009 sorry *3:58 Chase McFly Wow, you came back *It's been a while *3:58 Duggie Davenport Hey, Super. *3:58 Superbionic 2009 I am not staying *3:58 Chase McFly That's okay *Where've you been? *Lexi 2: Cory is a child now! *3:59 Superbionic 2009 I want to Exsplane *3:59 Chase McFly (All GMW kids are geoleaped away) *Okay, go ahead *Weebster has joined the ANT Farm. *3:59 Chase McFly Hi weebster *3:59 Duggie Davenport Hey, Weebster *3:59 Weebster chase can you give SB her rights hack *3:59 Chase McFly Duggie, let's wrap thi sup later, okay? *3:59 Weebster i mean they're back now *3:59 Chase McFly Okay I will *3:59 Duggie Davenport Ok